


Frerard Oneshots

by alilbitofmonika



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Suicide Attempt, its gonna be sinful later on so prepare to bathe in holy water, lots of fluff tho, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilbitofmonika/pseuds/alilbitofmonika
Summary: Frerard Oneshots. What more is to be said?~mature chapters will be labeled <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> oo i hope this turns out good  
> enjoooooy

Gerard and Frank had always been best friends. Very close with eachother? Well, yes. Some people wpuld question if they were together, but the two boys would just get flustered and deny it. And no, as weird as it was, they weren't exactly dating. 

As much as Gerard liked Frank, and Frank liked Gerard, neither one knew what to do about it. They were both sort of aware that they liked eachother. Well, Frank found out by Ryan and Brendon. They were two that couldn't be trusted with secrets, and Gerard had no idea why he told the pair that he liked Frank. In highschool, honestly, no one could be trusted. And like the sly foxes they were, both Ryan and Brendon told Frank. Of course, Frank didn't believe them at first- Until he looked back at all the times they were close. Oh shit.

Gerard found out that Frank liked him from Lindsey and Jamia. Ugh, it felt like elementary school all over again. Of course, Gerard didn't believe the girls, and believed they just wanted to see two boys making out- But he looked back at the times they were close and- Oh fuck.

______________________________________________________

On a boring school day, Frank asked if Gerard would meet him in the park after school. As confused and curious as he was, he didn't ask questions and just said yes. At that moment, he thought Frank had invited him there to just hang out. Boy, was he wrong.

Later on after school, Gerard did as he was told and made his way (no pun intended) to the park. It was quite actually only about two minutes away from the school. Eventually he arrived, the sun beaming down on his face. Frank hopped out behind a tree and blinked at Gerard.  
"Hey Gee."  
Gerard squinted. "Uh hey Frankie. What's tHIS all about?? If you don't mind me asking.." He couldn't help but ask.  
"Well, I guess I just wanted to hang out. I dunno." Frank replied, looking down. Gerard just gave a small smile and sat on a near bench. Frank followed and sat next to him.  
"Soooooo.." Gerard muttered.  
"Soooooo??" Frank raised his eyebrow. The two simply sat in silence for awhile, avoiding eye contact.  
"Hey Gee, can I ask you something?" Frank said, inching a bit closer to Gerard.  
"Yea, why not?" He smiled slightly and looked towards Frank, who was just blushing.  
"Uh.. Do you uh...." Frank hesitated.  
"Do I what?" Gee asked, slightly concerned.  
"Do you uh.. Like me?" Frank asked quietly. Gerard's eyes widended a moment before he nodded. "Well of course, we've been friends for so long, how could I no-" Gerard was interrupted by the other.  
"I didn't mean it as in 'like.' I meant as in, 'love.' Do you love me? Do you want to kiss me, kinda love." He said shakily. Gerard gasped a bit. What the fuck? How did he find out? Was it obvious? He blushed darkly and groaned. "Fuuuuuck- Ugh- Well.. Shit, fine, you got me. Yep, I, Gerard Arthur Way, love you, Frank Anthony Iero. Fucking hell- I'm sorry that you have the burden of a piece of shit liking you." Gerard whined, sighing slightly. Frank just let his head tilt slightly. "First of all, wow. Second of all, you're nOT a piece of shit. Third of all," He said, hesitating for a second. After a few seconds of stalling, Frank connected their lips slowly. Wow. It was like magic and fireworks, honestly. It wasn't what he thought it'd be like. It was much better, honestly. God he loved Gerard. They both pulled apart, blushing. "Yep, that was third. Guess what? Frank Anthony Iero loves Gerard Arthur Way." Frank laughed a bit, looking at the dumbfounded Gerard. "Aw Gee, I really do love you. I hope you know that you're not stupid or ugly like you say you are." And with that, Frank winked and got up, walking back home. Gerard stayed there, shocked. Wow. Was that real? Holy fuck. 

-the end <3


End file.
